Loudspeakers have been widely used in consumer electronic devices for many years. There is a strong drive in the industry towards making consumer electronic devices thinner and smaller, including loudspeakers designed to fit in smaller spaces. A drawback of many smaller loudspeakers is a reduced acoustic output that they can deliver. In order to deliver more loudness or volume through the loudspeaker, the loudspeakers are driven closer to their designed thermal and/or mechanical limits, which can potentially lead to catastrophic loudspeaker failures if the limits are exceeded. In view of the foregoing, there is a continued need for improvements in systems and method for protecting loudspeakers.